A Tree With Half Its Leaves Blown Off
by mml94
Summary: I expect you to keep yourself clean-shaven until you can grow a full beard. Humans regarded stubble as a thing to be arrogant about. And arrogance is an enemy of knowledge. OneShot


_Okay, before you read this, I'd like to point out that I do know this could never have happened. I know that_

_A) Morzan was never brought to Ellesméra._

_B) Morzan and Brom were not taught at the same time by Oromis._

_And a lot of other stuff. I am now pleading with you, begging you, to please read this one-shot and tell me exactly what you didn't/did like about it. What were your least favourite/favourite parts? In what way could I improve it? Please, please, please read this regardless of the improv and mistakes and the fact that it was literally penned down at two in the morning._

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way shape or form own anything at all realting to the Inheritance Cycle.**

Oromis lay a comforting hand on his dragon Glaedr's shoulder. Glaedr emitted a loud rumbling growl from his stomach. Together, dragon and Rider stood watching the sun begin its ascent from behind the Stone of Broken Eggs, casting the rocky outcrop in a golden glow. The tranquility of the scene was broken only by the noise of boyish voices and light footsteps approaching.

_Is it not my duty to separate them? I am Brom's master. Should I not be the one to draw the corrupting venom of Morzan from his existence? _Oromis pondered.

_Peace, little one. Things will become clear with time _Glaedr soothed, his tail twitching slightly.

_Little one? _Oromis questioned, eyebrows raised in amusement.

_Yes, little one. I am older than you in all but years and I still recall the first time we flew. I was barely able to lift you but you were so impatient _Glaedr replied, humming with laughter.

Oromis stroked his dragon's shoulder fondly.

"Master?" called a voice behind Oromis.

The elf turned gracefully and studied his two pupils.

There was a likeness, he supposed, in their appearances. Yet Brom was weaker round the jaw. His forehead was not so sharp. And his eyes were more illuminated. They were windows, real windows into Brom's soul. They were a dark brown colour that betrayed how desperate Brom was not to be sent back to his home. It was common knowledge that Brom's father was an alcoholic who had a fondness for beating his son. His eyes entranced Oromis. They had depth and soul. They sparkled whenever Brom was with Saphira. His lips trembled slightly, as though he feared the harsh words he expected for his lack of punctuality.

And Morzan. He had a stronger face, with a mouth that grinned in a slightly mocking way. He was the taller of the two, and wider in the shoulders as well. He stood defiantly, ready for an altercation whereas Brom's body language pleaded for peace. And Morzan's eyes? They danced in his head, a deep black colour that foretold a dark side that enjoyed seeing Brom squirm. Morzan's eyes slowly assessed Oromis and Oromis felt an unnerving suspicion that the boy was sizing him up.

Two dragons, one slightly larger than the other, swooped slowly down to the clearing like leaves descending in the wind. Both dragons bowed to Glaedr and then to Oromis. Two dragons, both mirroring their Rider's personality's.

Saphira bowed low and slowly, respectfully like Brom. Morzan's dragon, Gretiem, inclined his head very slightly. Glaedr eyed Oromis.

_Perhaps separating them would be for the best. Morzan is a bad influence on Brom _Glaedr said thoughtfully.

_But would Brom heed me or would he disobey if I told him to stay away? Has Morzan corrupted him already_? Oromis puzzled.

_Answers will come in a time. The form they will take you should not hunt for. I fear, however, that like a hunting Wolf, you will not find see them until it is much too _late Glaedr replied.

With that, Glaedr flapped his wings powerfully, taking off amidst a swirl of dust and fallen leaves, the two smaller dragons following eagerly.

"Morzan, enter my hut and on my desk you will find six slate tablets. Please bring them out here. Brom, today we will be creating fairths. Look around you Brom, and find something worth preserving" Oromis instructed carefully.

He seated himself on a long, flat stone and gazed about the glade.

Morzan returned, arms loaded with tablets, and handed them to Oromis with a smile.

"Are we making fairths?" he asked lightly.

Oromis nodded. He was never sure about Morzan. He never knew whether the boy was genuinely happy or just biding his time.

"Master, haven't you noticed how my voice has broken?" Morzan said, beaming.

Oromis frowned. He knew some Riders who enjoyed being addressed informally by their pupils but he did not.

"Take a tablet each and I will explain how a fairth is created" Oromis said, dismissing Morzan's remark.

"Master, do you prefer to hear my voice now that it's broken?" Morzan persisted.

"I would prefer if I heard less of your voice while I explain this lesson" Oromis replied.

Morzan grinned.

"Oh, I do cry your pardon Great One! Please, continue" he shot back cheekily.

Oromis blinked and studied Morzan carefully. Morzan stared back unabashed and Oromis would have spoken harshly is Brom had chimed in with one of his trademark rapid fire rounds of questions.

"How does the tablet capture the fairth? Who discovered the art of fairth making? What is this tablet made of? How do I make a fairth?" he asked quickly.

Morzan snorted with amusement and Brom blushed, ducking his head.

"The slate is impregnated with ink to cover it in any combination of colours, Brom. Fairth making was claimed to be discovered by Unwin, the third Elven king in Alagaesia. The tablet is simply made of clay and slate. And to make a fairth, all you need do is concentrate upon the image that you wish to capture and then say 'Let that which I see in my mind's eye be replicated on the surface of this tablet'" Oromis explained patiently.

Brom smiled his appreciation and Oromis nodded to the clearing.

"Look about and find something, anything, worth preserving" he instructed.

Brom studied the clearing carefully, eyes capturing every single detail carefully. Morzan looked around lazily and his gaze settled on a small lily in the centre of the clearing. Oromis frowned. So similar, so different.

Oromis walked over to his hut and disappeared inside for a moment.

Morzan look across at his fellow student and whistled lowly.

Brom looked up and grinned at his friend. Morzan lay lazily outstretched on the ground, his head tilted back against a the lumpy rock he lay beside, chewing a blade of grass. Morzan pulled a face and Brom held up his fairth to show his friend. Morzan smirked at the bright image frozen on the tablet.

"Oh, you did a fairth of Oromis's hut?" Morzan said sneakily.

Brom frowned at looked at the tablet, doubting his ability.

"No i-it was supposed to be a falcon landing on the tree tops" Brom said, dismayed.

Morzan turned his face away, chuckling. Too easy. Brom made it too easy.

"Yes, I suppose it is a falcon landing. So that blob in the middle, the red smudge, is the falcon? I see it now. I thought that was just dirt on your tablet" Morzan said.

Brom's shoulder's drooped and Morzan turned away to hide his mocking smile.

"What's your fairth of?" Brom asked, brushing aside what he considered to be his shameful failure.

Morzan turned his attention back to the small lily and mumbled the words Oromis had taught them. The ink spread across the tablet and left a twisted shape, half triangle, half square. He held the table silently up for his friend to see.

"Master Oromis's hut? That's really good Morzan" Brom complimented sincerely.

Morzan grinned, nodding.

"Yes, Oromis's hut" he said, lazily dragging himself to his feet. With a crack, the tablet slipped from his grasp and plummeted onto his toe.

"Barzûl!" Morzan yelped loudly.

Oromis emerged from his hut and frowned at Morzan. Oromis dropped the saddle he was carrying gently, leaning it against the side of the hut.

"Sorry master!" Morzan exclaimed, hopping around the clearing, startling a squirrel from his perch up a tree.

Oromis took Brom's fairth in his right hand and studied it with a smile.

"Well done Brom. The falcon is a good focal point. The colours are magnificent. You focused well. Not many humans can get such detail into a fairth" Oromis praised.

Brom blushed, his ears reddening in embarrassment.

Oromis returned the fairth and took Morzan's in his grip, studying it closely.

"Ebrithil, what happened to your left arm?" Morzan questioned quietly.

"My saddle broke and, thankfully, Glaedr caught me by the left arm before I hit the ground. Unfortunately, my arm has been pulled from it's socket" Oromis remarked, studying the fairth.

"Your saddle broke? May I see it please, ebrithil?" asked Brom shyly.

Oromis nodded and pointed to where the saddle leaned against his hut before turning his attention back to the fairth.

"Morzan, this flower has no detail. Your fairth is colourless and your focal point, it has no focus" Oromis commented, returning the fairth.

Morzan bit back his reply.

"Please repeat the exercise" Oromis instructed.

Brom returned with the lightweight saddle and studied the break carefully.

"Ebrithil, the thread on your saddle is so weak! You're lucky it didn't break the day it was made!" Brom exclaimed.

Oromis watched the boy with amusement as he removed the thread holding the saddle together and pulled a strip of leather from one of the straps. Brom tore the leather patiently into strips and used them to swiftly re knot the saddle with intricate knots. He held it out for Oromis to take and the elf studied it with interest.

He pulled twice and the saddle stayed together without strain.

"Well done Brom" Oromis praised his pupil. Brom shuffled on his feet, his face once again crimson.

Morzan stared at the blank tablet as Oromis instructed Brom to make another fairth, this time with less bright colours.

Morzan considered the Stone of Broken Eggs and muttered the words a second time. The fairth was still rather dark but more focused on the outcrop with flecks of white running across it.

Oromis placed the saddle back in its spot and studied the new fairth with interest.

"Better Morzan. Much better" he said lightly, handing the fairth back to Morzan.

Brom looked up at his master and coughed.

"Ebrithil, here's my fairth" he said, handing it up to Oromis.

Oromis frowned, disturbed by what he saw. Morzan commanded the fairth with his face watching knowingly anyone who looked at the image. His eyes gleamed mysteriously, hair over his forehead and a teasing smile was painted on his lips. A dark mountain stood shadowing in the background and clouds blocked out the sun. The fairth was totally black and white but for a dash of red, the darkest red, coating Morzan's eyes.

Oromis studied the fairth and then Brom who stared at the ground, determinedly avoiding his master's gaze.

"Alright, we are finished for now. You two may go and eat with the others" Oromis said, gathering the fairth's and returning them to his hut. He called Glaedr back with his mind and Glaedr, sensing something had disturbed his master greatly, took off immediately.

"Ebrithil, why don't you simply heal your shoulder?" Morzan asked curiously.

"I will let her heal naturally as a reminder that next time I must ask Brom to inspect saddle before I fly with it" Oromis said, smiling at Brom.

Brom grinned shyly back.

A quiet boy, by all means. But one of the nicest Oromis had ever taught.

"Brom, on my desk you'll find the lay of Asgilliard the Magnificent. I thought you might appreciate it" Oromis informed his pupil. Brom's face lit up and he scampered across the clearing, knocking three times on the door frame before entering the hut.

"If you wish, we can work on your reading tomorrow at sun down" Oromis said in a lowered tone to Morzan.

Morzan nodded wearily.

Oromis was well aware of the fact that Morzan told the other pupils he was literate. He was also aware of the fact that he lied to Brom, telling him his extra lessons were about how to use powerful magic that the other pupils weren't ready for. He'd never mentioned this to Morzan, who in return had never felt a need to mention it to his master.

Brom emerged from the hut, scroll tucked under one arm, beaming widely.

"Thank you ebrithil" he said gratefully.

Oromis turned to the sky and watched as Glaedr came closer and closer, soaring amongst the clouds.

_Problems?_

_Yes. We will speak when my students are gone._

Glaedr landed expertly beside Oromis and watched like a hawk as Saphira and Gretiem touched down. With a few farewells called over shoulders the clearing was once again returning to silence.

_I am torn Glaedr. This cannot continue._

_Then do not let it, little one. Morzan might make a capable Rider if he is taken away from Brom. But Brom inflates Morzan's ego. It may seem cruel but in the long run it would be kinder to both if you just separate them._

_I know. Glaedr, I am uneasy. Galbatorix as evaded capture one time to many. We must find him._

_Little one, our responsibilities are here. Morzan, foolishly arrogant as he is, is sane. I have spoken with Gretiem and he says they are going to try much harder in future. And that they will stop toying with Brom._

_Good. Now, what are we eating today?_

_I'm going hunting. You can eat your grass._

Oromis smiled and watched as Glaedr once again took to the air. Oromis disappeared into his hut and it was there that Morzan and Brom found him when they returned to continue their studies.

"Can't you see it? I'm a man now. My voice is deep and I have stubble", Morzan said proudly, laughing loudly,"you're just a page and I'll be a full rider before you".

Oromis emerged from his hut and studied his pupil.

Brom looked sadly at his friend.

"Does that mean you'll be gone by the time I finish my studies? You're not going to wait for me so we can work together?" he asked quietly, unaware of Oromis's presence.

"Yes, it does. Why would I want to wait around for a baby like you anyway?" Morzan said scornfully.

Both boys looked up and finally noticed Oromis's presence.

Oromis noted the slight stubble Morzan had developed. He hadn't noticed it earlier and he doubted Morzan had. Morzan rubbed his stubble vainly and Brom stared miserably at their master.

"While you are my student, I expect you to keep yourself clean-shaven until you can grow a full beard-if you so choose-and not look like a tree with half its leaves blown off" Oromis said calmly.

For the first time in that small clearing, the roles reversed. Morzan was the one who blushed furiously and Brow was the one who laughed loudly.

Oromis only wished that while he had the chance, he could have done more...

* * *

_So, what sucked about it? What was just totally wrong? What was the part that you thought brought shame on the fandom? Or, if you have anything positive to say, I'd love to hear it._


End file.
